


For the Love of Halloween

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Poor Cas, Poor Reader, Pranks, Winchesters are asshats at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: The Winchester plays a prank on you and Cas' expense.





	For the Love of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I know angel’s can see demon’s real faces. I wrote this as a fun little fluff piece please overlook that fact in this one.

You loved Halloween. As a kid you were fascinated by the mystical creatures surrounding you. You stopped at every street corner, spending hours watching the houses and the lights before you. Usually kids favourite holiday was Christmas but not yours.

Halloween wasn’t your favourite because of the candy either, but because of the way the world transformed around you. It became less ordinary, more mystical, more you.

You didn’t find the ghosts, the zombies or witches scary. Halloween never really scared you and you parents smiled and called you an odd kid. You didn’t care. You were fascinated and intrigued wishing this day could last all year. That the world was a boring place, with school and chores and no magic and wonder.  You wished everyday could be like Halloween filled with horrors, monsters and magic. You wished you lived in a world where you could be the hero of your own story and in a world where you got to see the good in all the bad.

You grew up. You parents died in a car crash and you were alone in the world, until you stumbled across a murder scene. Until you saw a real life werewolf ripping a heart from a chest on a day far from Halloween. That was the day you had met your new family. Two brothers that had taken you in, despite the hesitance of the other brother. You had insisted you would keep hunting on your own and added without their help you would just end up getting yourself killed. A fact that the younger brother had agreed with and after a long loud argument between the two of them, you found yourself sitting in the back of a shining black Chevy Impala with a smug grin on your face.

That had been the day you had become a Winchester. Not by name but by heart. The two brothers had become your brothers too and you had become a hunter. You learned fast and Dean, the older brother, had given in quicker than you would have thought. He was still overprotective and downright annoying some days but you still loved him. Sam, the younger one, was protective too but in a different way and actually you didn’t mind as much as you let on. You had never had siblings and you loved every minute of the fighting, the teasing and the standing up for yourself. They were your family now and you knew they would always be there for you. It was a nice feeling. One that you hadn’t know you had longed for until they took you in. Until the Bunker had become your new home.

You had found something you never knew you longed for there aswell. A best friend. The love of your life. An angel. No really an actual Angel. Castiel. It had taken you all of 5 minutes to fall head over heals in love with the awkward, fluffy haired, blue eyes angel in front of you. I had taken you a year to admit it to yourself and even longer than that to gain the courage to act on it. Actually it had taken a long talk with Sam and Dean each to even figure out how to approach Castiel about your feelings. Embarrassing for everyone involved, but finally you had talked to Cas. You and him had been together for a little less than a year now and it was your first Halloween as a couple.

This year was also the first year you had been able to convince the Winchesters that decorating the Bunker and having a party was a good idea. It had taken a lot of convincing and promises of pie baking, morning runs, and doing the laundry for a month, by finally you had gotten them to say yes. That was how the Bunker had turned into looking like something out of a 50s horror movie cause why not take advantage of what was already there. Fake blood was splattered all over the place and monsters and ghosts were crawling everywhere. You had send Cas pictures of the place as you set it up. Partly because you were so excited and partly because you didn’t want him to think any of it was real. You knew Cas misunderstood things sometimes and it was important for you he learned to love this holiday just like you did.

The Winchester brother on the other hand had not been overly thrilled about the idea of you turning the Bunker into your own personal haunted house for Halloween. If they hadn’t already been annoyed when you started decorating your home, the costumes you had bought them did the trick. One look at them sent the bitch faces on overtime. You snorted trying to hold back a fit of laughter when you saw them. Sam was wearing a huge, fluffy, blue [Sully costume](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F236x%2F68%2F6e%2F78%2F686e78d66d8bec04f421f0c6901cc7f1.jpg&t=MjVhNzAzYjA0MTUyMmJkMzg2MTE5NjUzNDY3ODg1YTNhNjc1NzUyOSxMSzN5Q0dMeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152262702572%2Ffor-the-love-of-halloween). The expression on his face resembled one of a dirty dog being forced to shower. Dean was wearing [a Mike costume](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimages.halloweencostumes.com%2Fproducts%2F13522%2F1-1%2Fdeluxe-adult-mike-costume.jpg&t=YjI4MmNjZjcwZmEzYjI4ZDA2MzhlYTA4MWU0NGNjZjVkNThjNmQwZSxMSzN5Q0dMeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152262702572%2Ffor-the-love-of-halloween) to match his brother but he unlike Sam did not suffer quietly.

“Oh come one Y/N! You can’t be serious? What did we ever do to you?” Dean whined making you throw your head back in laughter before glaring at him.

“Do you want me to list that chronological or alphabetical?” You retorted with a raised brow.

Dean mumbled something incoherently but was wise enough not to speak up. He knew as well as Sam they had this coming after the many pranks made at your expense over the years.

“When the two of you are done sulking then maybe you can call Cas for me while I go change,” You smirked before almost skipping down the hallway more than pleased with yourself and your pick of costumes for the brothers.

You wasted no time in getting into the [cat costume](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcdn.heavencostumes.com.au%2Fmedia%2Fcatalog%2Fproduct%2Fcache%2F1%2Fsmall_image%2F200x300%2F602f0fa2c1f0d1ba5e241f914e856ff9%2Fs%2Fm%2Fsmf-35656-sexy-womens-black-cat-pussy-galore-fancy-dress-costume-700.jpg&t=MWQxOWUzNjNjNjU5NzA2ZDYzNzI0ZDRlYWMxYjJjMmZhMjVjN2RlNyxMSzN5Q0dMeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152262702572%2Ffor-the-love-of-halloween) you had bought weeks ago. You knew Cas loved cats for whatever odd reason, but you were hoping this small gesture would make him smile. Since it was Halloween and you love the scary and darker traditions to this day you had bought a set of yellow contacts. You put them in and took one last look in the mirror and smirked, satisfied with the results before venturing into the hallway.

You almost skipped towards the library, when you heard Cas’ voice. You hadn’t seen the angel in a few weeks and you had missed him more than you realized.

The two Winchesters and the angel turned towards you as soon as they heard your steps and a mischievous grin slid across Dean’s face.

**“Oh my God Y/N. Your eyes!”**

Unfortunately for you Sam caught on to his brother’s prank before you did. “Cas quick get her I think she is possessed.” Sam yelled making you quickly try and leap away from the angel but no luck.

Before you knew it you found yourself hanging over Cas’ shoulder on your way to the dungeon. Pleading with Cas. Telling him Sam and Dean were trying to trick him and shouting profanities at the Winchester brothers.

“Sam! Dean! This is not funny!” You hissed as you watched Dean begging to fill the tub in the back room with what appeared to be cold water while Sam chanted in latin before throwing a cross into the tub.

“Is this really necessary?” Cas frowned still holding you in a death crib preventing her from moving.

“No it isn’t…” You started but Sam interrupted you.

“Dude her eyes are yellow. We need to do this.”

“Yeah buddy. We need to get her back.” Dean said with a dead serious face making you want to kick him in the jewel but Cas arms around your waist stopped your assault on the older brother.

“Cas see. We have to hurry.” Sam urged the angel and you hissed back at him.

“You are gonna pay for this Samuel!” But before you could do or say anything else you found yourself hanging in the air screaming as you saw the water rapidly approach you.

“Cas! Stop! It’s contacts!” You cried but too late. Seconds later you were surrounded by cold water, kicking and screaming trying to get up.

“Y/N. I am so sorry!” Cas reached out for you realizing his mistake as soon as the brothers behind him bend over laughing at your misery.

“I am gonna kill the two of you!” You spat taking Cas’ hand letting him help you back on dry land. Your eyes never left the Winchesters you made their rapid escape through the door and back to their rooms.

“Y/N… I thought…” Your eyes found Cas’ sad one and you forced a small smile even though your body was shaking from the cold.

“It’s not your fault Cas. Sam and Dean are assbutts.” You assured him letting him wrap his arms around you and suddenly you were dry and lying on your bed in your angel’s arms.

“I ruined your Halloween Y/N.” Cas muttered against your hair. “I will make up for it I promise. I know how important this day is to you.”

“Just help me get back at them tomorrow,” You smiled cuddling closer to the angel, closing your eyes, breathing in his honey fresh scent. “And you didn’t ruin it Cas. Actually this is the best Halloween I ever had. It has you.”

You smiled and looked up into his sparkling blue eyes before pressing your lips against his in a long, tender, sweet kiss. You really couldn’t imagine a more perfect way to spend Halloween than in the arms of your very own, very real angel. 


End file.
